nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Blackbelt0097/There out there. Make them go AWAY!/Sniperteam82308-20100827193327 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 21:19, 2010 August 27 The storyline. Dear SniperTeam, I require a small talk with you regarding your affect on the storyline that has been progressing on my blog page. I bear no ill will to your contributions, and am delighted that you have taken part in such, you have singelhandedly added quite the new twist I could put to this story with Maxis still living. My only concern is that in your last comment you added that you yourself were going along with your troops. My reservation on this is that Im not quite sure how to either add you to the story, seeing as I could not call you "SniperTeam" for however you would be in the story, and know little on how your chareter in the story should act as I do not know you on a personal level, on the other hand however, I would feel conflicted about simply having you die in the next instalment tomorrow afternoon. If you would like a full part in the story, I could write you in, just give me an idea as to how I should have you act, to what name I should call you by and how long of a part in the story you would like to recive. More than like if you joined the story you would be the only survivor of your rescue attempt simply to cut down on added chareters. If not, you would be given a heroic death in the story that would be worthy of reciving the highest form of the Iron Cross given by our glorious Reich. Please give me notification soon, for once I have word from you I can begin writing the next part of this tale. Best Regards, The Red Medic. Das Gu't Dear SniperTeam, Thank your for your prompt responce, I shall keep you in the storyline as long as the addition works out, and shall continue the story line tomorrow afternoon when I have a moment to write, If you could tell me how you would like your chareter to act while in the story, that would be most excelent. Best Regards, The Red Medic. Thank you Thank you for your signature on my page. I'm happy someone noticed that section. Best of editing, Daniel Smith 01:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your user pic Yes it is! Your the second person to notice! That's cool! And I like the sniper pic you have. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know! He's the best part of the show! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know! I guess they just wanted him to sound old Conqueror of all Zombies 02:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I love that episode! I also love the one where you see hippy barney! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Im back. SniperTeam. Geuss whos back! and im picking the story back up as soon as i get used to the new layout of the website. Im back, and damned glad of it. Numbers Protect.Block.Serve... Welcome to the team. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ''') 17:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Really? Huh... Didn't know you were an admin on this site. Cool! :) BengalMan81 21:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC)